Generally, sports apparatuses used for ball games are constructed, on the basis of the kinds of the ball games, by joining various shapes of iron pipes via a welding process, etc. For example, volleyball uses a net structure constructed by hanging a net between a pair of elongated poles mounted at left and right borders of a volleyball court, soccer uses a rectangular goalpost, tennis or Jokgu has a lower net height than that of volleyball, badminton has a different pole distance from that of volleyball, and basketball uses an apparatus consisting of a net basket, a bounding backboard, and a triangular supporting base. As described above, these various ball games have a need for a variety of apparatuses having different shapes from one another.
FIG. 1 illustrates a variety of sports apparatuses used for different ball games.
As shown in FIG. 1, each of a variety of sports apparatuses used for different ball games includes a supporting member 1, 4, or 6 and a net 2, 5, or 7, and is fixedly or movably installed on a sports court. Each of the sports apparatuses is designed to be exclusively used in only an associated sports game.
The above described conventional sports apparatuses for exclusive use in associated sports games have several problems as follows.
Firstly, the conventional sports apparatuses are constructed by welding iron pipes or angled members, which are prepared to have different lengths and straight or bent shapes required to obtain characteristic shapes of the sports apparatuses, and thus, have a difficulty in their mass production. Also, the conventional sports apparatuses have a limit in the number of workers allowed to participate in the manufacture of each product and therefore, suffer from increased labor costs and consequently, enormous manufacturing costs and time.
Secondly, the conventional sports apparatuses for exclusive use in associated ball games have completely different structures from one another and cannot be used compatibly in other ball games. Accordingly, a plurality of different sports apparatuses should be provided to enjoy a variety of ball games, and this causes problems of increased purchase costs and insufficient installation space for the plurality of sports apparatuses.
Thirdly, the conventional sports apparatuses, which are constructed by welding iron pipes to have their characteristic shapes, have no transformation ability and consequently, have no compatibility. Accordingly, it is essential to prepare a plurality of different sports apparatuses for exclusive use in a variety of ball games, and this inevitably causes a need for a large-scale storage space as well as increased storage costs.
Fourthly, the conventional sports apparatuses have to be transported while maintaining their basic shapes in spite of the fact that they have a large size and heavy weight. Therefore, the conventional sports apparatuses have a problem of enormous transportation costs.
Fifthly, preparing all the conventional sports apparatuses for use in a variety of ball games that have different shapes from one another makes it difficult to construct a physical sports complex facility due to a limit in efficient use of a space.